


Snow Will Fall

by Chihibabe



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Basically all OCs - Freeform, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Multi, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forestkit, Branchkit, and Barkkit were born into Riverclan, and were welcomed highly. They were the only three kits born into that clan since leafbare has ended. Yet, if they were liked by most everyone, why doesn't the medicine cat trust all of them? Read as Forestkit, Branchkit, and Barkkit grow, and discover one of them has a prophecy that will either make sure that they live well, or that they'll die at the claws of someone they trusted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any Warriors fanfiction in so long, forgive me.

**Allegiances:**

**Thunderclan:**

_Leader:_    Thornstar; Brown tom with bright green eyes, known for being calm, quiet, and thoughtful.

 _Deputy:_   Stonestep; Grey she-cat with dark blue eyes, a little loud, but well respected in the clan.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Rosedream; Pale red she-cat with green eyes, intelligent, kind, and well liked.

_Warriors:_

              Birdfur; Brown tom with amber eyes, white and grey spots, his fur fluffs out to where it looks like he has wings.

              Burninglight; Pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes, brown stripes running down her tail and legs, very quick and powerful.

              Volewhisker; Brown she-cat with brown eyes, black ears and paws, silent, and hard to find if she's near mud, or if it's dark.

              Treewing;  Brown she-cat with green eyes, tan paws and ears, and a white chest. Quite energetic, and the youngest warrior in the clan.

              Leaffoot; Orange she-cat with green eyes, her underside is white, minus the orange feet she has.

_Apprentices:_

              Greenpaw; Grey tom whose fur gives off a greenish tint, dark brown eyes, and is kind, and intelligent. His mentor is Rosedream.

              Orangepaw; Orange and white she with one white spot on her back, and green eyes. Small, and a slow runner, her brother is Duskpaw. Her mentor is Treewing.

              Duskpaw; Orange tom with white legs, paws, and a belly, and has green eyes as well. Small, but quick, the brother to Orangepaw. His mentor is Burninglight.

 _Queens:_              

              Maplefall; Brown she with green eyes black paws and white stripes running down her back. Her mate is Thornstar, and her kits are Dustkit; a light brown tom with black spots, and green eyes, and Spottedkit; a dark brown she with light grey spots all over her back and legs, with green eyes.

_Elders:_

              Greyclaw; A grey tom with brown eyes, the fur around her paws is turning white due to age.

              Trailstep; A bright white she with a brown stripe running down her back, blue eyed and quiet old, she hardly moves around unless she needs to.

 

**Shadowclan:**

_Leader:_   Redstar; A ginger she with a brown chest and white tail tip, and green eyes. She has been leader for a while of the clan, and is well liked by most.

 _Deputy:_ Nightfall; A black tom with a lighter black stripe on is tail, and amber eyes. He's silent, but is kind and knows what he needs to do to do well.

 _Medicine cat:_ Bushtail; A grey she with green eyes, her tail is bushy. She's young, but is doing her best to help her clan.

_Warriors:_

              Crowcry; A black she with amber eyes, a white stomach, grey chest, and dark grey ears, her back is striped with white and black, and is spotted with grey. An ex-loner, she is loud, brash, and aggressive.

              Brushfire; A brown tom with flecks of ginger in his fur, and amber eyes. He's quiet, kind, and quick. He's happy as a warrior, and has no desire to be a deputy or leader.

              Twocolor; A jet black she with heterochromia eyes, one is green and one is yellow. She's cold, aloof, and distant from most of her clan due to the fact that she thinks they hate her.

              Smokerise; A grey tom with a white tail tip and brown eyes. He quick, quiet, and kind.

              Echoedmoves; A black she with grey ears and white spots, and yellow eyes. She hears voices, and is very odd, and not very friendly unless it's to her apprentice.

_Apprentices:_

              Coldpaw; A white she with flecks of grey in her fur, and a black chest, and brilliant blue eyes, she prefers to be by herself, and really only talks to her brother and his friend. Her mentor is Smokerise.

              Icypaw; A white tom with grey spots, and black ears with blue eyes, he hangs around Coldpaw, his sister, and Heatpaw, his friend. His mentor is Crowcry.

              Heatpaw; A black she with grey paws, a light grey chest, orange ears, and has grey, black, and orange stripes, has amber eyes. Is close friends with Coldpaw and Icypaw. Her mentor is Echoedmoves.

              Bluepaw; A Russian Blue, her eyes are a dark blue color, she's quick, quiet, and kind. Her mentor is Bushtail.

              Shadepaw: A black she with light green eyes, and light black on her paws and chest, her tail is white with dark grey stripes. Her mentor is Nightfall.

_Queens:_

              Sunflower; A pale yellow she with green eyes, is the mate to Brushfire. Her biological kits are Yellowkit, a pale yellow tom with amber eyes, and Brightkit, a brown kit with bright yellow stripes, and bright green eyes. Her adopted kits are Blurrykit, a white she with a black stomach, dark grey chest, and grey ears, with two black paws and two white paws, she is half blind and has blue eyes. and Frozenkit, a white kit with a grey chest and four different shades of black paws, she has little to no sense of smell, and is blue eyed, who were left at the Shadowclan border by a loner.

              Froststorm: A white she with a black muzzle, and a grey tail tip, with dark blue eyes. Her mate is Smokerise, and her kits are named Palekit, a white she with spots of grey, and has pale blue eyes, and Darkkit, a nearly black she with dark blue eyes, and a small white spot on her chest.

 _Elders:  
_               Whitepelt; A pure white she. She is blind, but still uses the senses of smell and hearing to get around.

**Windclan:**

_Leader:_ Hollystar; A black tom with bright green eyes and flecks of red in his pelt. A large, harsh tom, he is strict, but knows what he is doing.

 _Deputy:_ Rowanbranch; A brown tom with green eyes, he is small, but quick. He is well liked.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Sootstep; A brown she with black paws. She's intelligent and kind, and is the sister of Rowanbranch.

 _Warriors:  
_               Owlshriek; A small, brown she with orange stripes, and black paws, and turquoise eyes. She's quick, nimble, but sort of a ditz.

              Ivyvine; A white and grey she with amber eyes. She's large, and is well liked in the clan.

              Oakleaf; A massive brown tom with grey stripes on his back and legs, he has green eyes. He's silent, but harsh on his apprentice.

              Foxbreeze; A ginger she with black paws and ears, and yellow eyes. She's nimble, lithe, and quick, looking like a blur when she runs past.

              Sandybank; A pale yellow she with grey on her paws and around her muzzle, her eyes are turquoise. She's quick, but is a terrible hunter of rabbits as she cannot judge distance.

              Rabbittail; A brown tom with a short tail that's bushy, and has yellow eyes. He's quick, but not very good at climbing trees at all.

              Galepelt; A grey she with amber eyes. She is quiet, calm, and well liked by most, her mate is Rowanbranch, and is the mother of Crackedpaw.

_Apprentices:_

              Crackedpaw; A grey tom with a cracked fang. He has amber eyes, and is the apprentice of Sootstep.

              Blackpaw; A pure black she with yellow eyes, is quick, loud, and opinionated. Her mentor is Oakleaf, her mother is dead, and her father is Hollystar.

_Queens:_

              None at the moment.

  _Elders:_  

              None at the moment.

**Riverclan:**

_Leader:_ Rushingstar; A grey tom with amber eyes, and black stripes down his back.

 _Deputy:_ Rockfur; A brown tom with blue eyes, and brown spots on him.

 _Medicine Cat:_ Silentcreek; A white she with bright green eyes, and black and grey stripes on her back, and grey paws. Nearly always silent, she is well liked by the entire clan.

_Warriors:_

              Morningleaf: A pale grey she with leaf green eyes, she is quick, and a great swimmer.

              Halfear: A grey she with brown eyes, and has half of her right ear torn off. She was born as a loner, when she got into a fight and it was torn off then, and later joined Riverclan. She is striped with white and black.

              Whitesky: A white tom with grey flecks in his fur, brown eyed. He is nimble, skinny, and a great swimmer, but a terrible father.

              Murmuredvoice: A quiet, grey she that is the sister to Silentcreek. Her eyes are green, and is a great tactician when it comes to her own battles.

              Bramblethroat: A brown tom with a scarred throat, he has amber eyes, and is mute. He's a great warrior, nevertheless.

              Cloudcover: A white she with black spots across her back and legs, with turquoise eyes. She is small, and fast.

_Apprentices:_

              Foampaw: A white tom with turquoise eyes, he is nimble, quick, and bright. Mentor is Rockfur.

              Robinpaw: A brown tom with blue eyes and a white chest. He is intelligent, and well liked in the clan. Mentor is Silentcreek.

_Queens:_

              Deerleap: A brown she with tan spots on her back, and black paws with blue eyes. Her mate is Whitesky, and her kits are Forestkit, a white she with brown eyes, brown chest, ears, and tail, with various shades of brown and white on her back for spots, Branchkit, a brown tom with blue eyes, and white paws, and Barkkit, a brown she with tan stripes and white paws, along with blue eyes.

_Elders:_

              Tantail: A grey tom with a tan tail tip, and tan ears, he has amber eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this! I know that The first chapter is boring, but is it is needed.


End file.
